yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ' A * 'A - A style of play where you have 1 string trick yo-yo * AA - A style of play where you have 2 looping yo-yos * AAA - A style of play where you have 2 string trick yo-yos * AAAA - A style of play where yo have 1 ofstring yo-yo * AAAAA - A style of play where you have 1 freehand (conterweight) yo-yo * Adjustable Gap - A yo-yo that can be made more or less responsive (easier or more difficult to return to the hand) by decreasing or increasing the string gap, usually done by twisting the yo-yo halves. * AP - Artistic performance division. In an AP competition, the player goes not for technical skill but for art. I don't know much about it so I hope someone who does will update. * Axle - The whole yo-yo world spins around this. B * Ball Bearing - The type of transaxle bearing that usually provides the least friction. * Bind - Wrapping some extra string into the string gap in order to make a non-responsive yo-yo return. * Butterfly (shape) - Wide yo-yo shape usually chosen for string tricks. C * Chinese Yo-yo - Chinese variant of the diabolo, traditionally made of wood, but more modern models are usually plastic. Most versions make a whistling noise when spun. Despite it's name, not a yo-yo in the western sense at all. * Counterweight (Style of yo-yoing) - A style where you tie a Counterweight to the end of the string where your finger would normally go. * Counterweight - Used in Counterweight play, tied to the non-yo-yo end of the String. D * Double Loop(ing) - Method of stringing your yo-yo. E F * Fixed Axle - An axle that doesn't have a transaxle or ball bearing on it. Just the bare string on metal, wood, etc. * Friction Stickers - Round adhesive stickers that add response to a yo-yo. * Freegen - A 5A maneuver in which the sleeping yo-yo is caused to begin winding where, when the yo-yo is aproximatly half wound, the counterweight is released and the momentum of the counterweight in synchonation with the winding of the yo-yo causes the spin to be regenerated. * Frontstyle - Tricks and mounts done from a straight sleeper, such as the undermount. G * Gap - The space between the yo-yo halves. H * Halves - Usually two round discs, in which the yo-yo stores all its inertia. * Hybrid (Response) - Mixture of different response systems. I * Imperial (shape) - Classic yo-yo shape * Inner Ring Grind - A type of grind J K * KonKave Bearing - A bearing with a konkave profile to keep the string centered. L * Lube - Lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo. M * Mercury Bearing - A bearing sold pre-cleaned. * Mod - A modification made to a stock yo-yo, usually to change its response or looks. * Modified (shape) - This shape is often used to make a yo-yo good for string and loopin N O * Off-String - a style of yo-yoing where the yo-yo is not tied to the string. * O-Rings - Rubber rings attached to the inner wall of the yo-yo around the axle. P * P213 - This is what happens, when you cross a yo-yo and a top. * Poly - Yo-yo string made with 100% polyester string. Good for high humidity, whiter than cotton. Q R * Recessed - A response system that is inset into the yo-yo half, so that it is flush with the wall. * Response System - What makes the yo-yo return to your hand. * Rim Protectors - Rubber Rings that fit around the yo-yo halves, to protect them from scratches, e.g. while Walking the Dog. * Rim Weight - This is the amount of weight found around the outer rim of the yo-yo; generally, the more rim weight that there is on the outer rim, the longer the yo-yo will spin. S * Sidestyle - Tricks or mounts done from a breakaway, such a Trapeze. * Silicone - Used for friction in response systems. Often added as a Mod. * Shims - Little spacers used to widen the string Gap * Sleeve bearing - Usually a plastic sleeve that revolves around a metal axle to reduce friction and increase spin time. * Slick - String made of polyester and cotton. Depending on thickness also called Slick 6 or Slick 8. * Sonic Cleaner - An ultrasonic bath used for thorough cleaning (in this case for bearings). * Starburst - A star shaped pattern around the axle to give the string more grip when wound. * String - The string usually ties the yo-yo to your finger unless you are doing freehand or offstring. T * Thick Lube - Thick lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo to make them more reponsive. * Thin Lube - Oil applied to a transaxle yo-yo. * Thumb Grind - A type of grind, see Inner Ring Grind for more info. * Transaxle - Any form of bearing that reduces friction. This includes sleeve bearings and ball bearings. U V W * Wax - Wooden axles can be waxes to reduce friction. * Weight Rings - Weight rings can be attached to the halves to make the yo-yo heavier, usually in order to make it spin longer. X Y * Yo-Yo - Cool little spinning thingy. For detailed info see Yo-yos. Z